Third Lotus Prince (莲花三太子)
by JoycellineChime
Summary: A retelling and personal interpretation of the classic Chinese tale of a heroic young boy. Travel back to the Shang Dynasty (1600 BC - 1046 BC) and learn about how this young boy became a hero to his town, and to all of China. With corrupted dragon gods, demonic concubines, and maybe a certain Monkey King, this boy has many adversaries to face. Rated T for violence.
1. Prologue: A Hero is Conceived

**ACT 1**

 **Prologue: A Hero is Conceived**

 _Lotus Prince, o Lotus Prince_

 _A danger to us all_

 _Either death by his hands_

 _Or mercy, large and small_

 _(At Nuwa's_ _abode…)_

 **"Wo de erzi,"** whispered a soft, wintery voice into the palms of her hands. She puckered her lips and blew softly into her hands as light poured from her lips in pure delight. She gently closed her eyes in happiness, bringing both her hands close to her chest, wanting the small figure in her palms to feel her heartbeat. She let out a sigh in ecstasy and chuckled warmly. Around her the air was cool and frosty, much like the breathtaking moment happening, and the bright, illuminated moon beamed down upon her, casting her ivory moonlit rays to the goddess' direction, showering her in pretty little stardust. The snake goddess let out an airy giggle and reached down to dig her nails into the earth. Her fingers enveloped the clay as power and magic began to glow beneath her skin to signify something amazing about to happen.

 **"My child,"** she breathed, forming a shape with the lump of dirt she dug. She pressed her dainty fingers into the dirt lump and began to carve a tiny shape, then a nose, lips, ears, eyes, and tiny hands. Then suddenly the little figure began to glow brightly as a lotus imprint was marked on it. She laughed cheerfully as her heart began to overflow with pure jubilance. She smiled at her newest creation and let out a soft sigh.

 **"This new creation, born from the earth, and destined from the Heavens, you my child, are no ordinary human. I speak unto thee, awaken, as the time has finally come for you to walk upon the earth,"** she cooed into her palm, and with that, the lump of dirt transformed into a tiny embryo. The embryo began to squirm and blood coursed through its arteries and veins. Black tiny eyes emerged from its head and oxygen began to fill its lungs. Cells formed organelles, organelles formed organs, organs formed organ systems, and muscles began to cocoon the embryo. Life has been born, and it is most precious. Such a tiny gift rests upon the snake woman's palms. The goddess beamed at the tiny baby as tears began to stream from her eyes. Just like the first day she created all mankind, she wept.

She lay an elegant finger on the head of the embryo and spoke a blessing to the child. As she did, the embryo was engulfed in magic sparkles. She then looked up into the sky and closed her eyes.

" **Taiyi Zhenren,"** she commanded.

Immediately a bright light appeared before her and an old man stood before her. He wore long robes that fluttered through the cool, midnight breeze. He adorned an impressive beard and a fancy headpiece to symbolize his status as an Immortal. His friendly eyes sparkled at the goddess and he peered into her palms.

"Lady Nuwa," he greeted, and his voice rumbled throughout the atmosphere in escalating power. Nuwa could feel such an immense power coming from the Immortal, yet he could sense even more power coming from the embryo that lay in her hands. "He radiates with unbelievable power," he breathed.

 **"Taiyi Zhenren, this child needs a mother. Come with me and lets meet her and bring her a gift."**

Together the snake goddess and the Immortal vanished in a shroud of light and sparkles, leaving Nuwa's abode behind. They carried the tiny human across a supernatural realm before appearing in the bedroom of a sleeping woman.

There she lay asleep soundly on her large, comfy bed. A gentle wind passed by her window, causing the fancy curtains to sway and dance to the rhythm of the wind. Such wind delivers the presence of something… _magical._ An introduction to the two heavenly figures Nuwa, Goddess of Creation, and Taiyi Zhenren, an Immortal Sage. They arrived promptly and analyzed the sleeping woman before them.

The atmosphere was thickly laden with soft laughter and unshakable happiness and warmth. Something astounding is about to unravel. A goodly aura fills and consumes the room, washing over the woman like a wave. It was thrilling.

" **Taiyi Zhenren, this is Lady Li Yinshi of Chen Tang Pass. She is the wife of General Li Jing, a man tasked to control and patrol this region of China. She will be the vessel to hold, to conceive, and to birth this little embryo."**

As the goddess spoke, Taiyi Zhenren looked at the woman's delicate and beautiful face. Her face displayed femininity and kindness, and her heart read unconditional love. Love sprung to life from her very spirit, and her spirit was lively and pure. All this positive aura spewing from her moved the great sage.

" **Taiyi,"** whispered the goddess as she reached for his hand, **"here. Take this child and place it in the womb of that woman."**

Taiyi Zhenren nodded with understanding, took the embryo, and floated right next to the woman. As he held the baby in his palms, his heart swelled with glee, and so much power and potential was emitted from the tiny soul. With his power, his hand phased right through her belly, then he gently pulled it back out. As he did, the woman squirmed slightly and her face contorted to show discomfort. She moaned softly. But then her husband's hand came from her left and touched her back to console her.

"It is done. Fate is sealed. Destiny awaits," he spoke as he closed his eyes. He then leaned close to the woman's ear and whispered, "Take this child and nurture him to be a wonderful boy. He will be your son, and salvation."

Suddenly a huge gust of wind came tumbling through and lightning flared up in the sky, causing thunder to erupt increasingly. A storm was approaching soon. But that did not stir the sleeping couple nor the two heavenly beings.

Nuwa and Taiyi Zhenren then rose higher.

" **This child I now proclaim shall be destined to be a hero, to be the hope of this town, and be the leader of a great army, and the protector of this nation. He shall endure many trials and heartbreaks as well as happiness and success. It is now written in Heaven that soon the Shang will fall, and this boy whom I have created will help catalyze its downfall."**

In a flash of lightning, the two of them disappeared into thin air as the storm worsened outside. The wind howled mercilessly, almost as if it was an actual roar of a dragon perhaps. It crashed against the trees and slammed forcefully against houses, ensuring that everything in its path is obliterated. The sky was a canvas of despairing gloominess, a sea of restless monstrosity as thick, gray clouds blanketed the sky with its darkness.

Yet inside the large mansion positioned on top of a hill, all was calm and still, not a single soul stirred from the wild storm raging outside. It was seemingly protected by an invisible force that surrounded the mansion. It couldn't be harmed.

And for the whole night the storm continued unceasingly, with great tenacity, in astounding volume, a ravenous beast that raged through its meal.

Simultaneously, the little embryo growing inside Yin's belly squirmed and kicked to the beat of the thunderous storm, already the playful boy he'll be.

* * *

 ** _Wo de erzi (_** ** _我的儿子_** ** _): My son_**

 _ **NOTE: There will be some Chinese spoken this story, not because I don't want you to understand, but for you to learn. Don't worry, I'll translate. Also, there will be original blurbs here in there as my own interpretation to the story and to fill in between some of the actual story elements to keep the story going, or to provide transition. This retelling isn't 100% accurate, it's simply my own interpretation, and there are different versions of this story too so, keep that in mind. Thanks, and enjoy! :) Comment, review, favorite, follow!**_


	2. Chapter 1: A Storm is Approaching

**Chapter 1: A Storm is Approaching**

 _A storm is approaching,_

 _To wreck,_

 _To destroy_

 _But Hope is here,_

 _Both a man_

 _And a boy…._

 _(Chen Tang Pass…)_

The town was completely flipped upside down from the haywire mess that occurred last night. Trees were blown everywhere and had slumped against houses in pieces. Carts had been wrecked and the food it had once carried had been smashed to bits. It was foul and disgusting as the atmosphere was drenched in wetness and salt from the sea. The air stung the noses of the people and their faces contorted in revolt and utter disgust. It was putrid.

All the townsfolk had gathered outside in a worry manner as their voices rang out in rushed blurbs. They were all horrified at the disaster that had struck. Everything was out of place and completely wet.

"Him again?!" cried someone in agitation, groaning loudly from all the burden he had bore. Clearly this has happened before.

"Why does he keep doing that?" a woman cried, grumbling in frustration. People started to groan and complain about the mess and poured out their anguish to the Heavens. The air was pierced with their sharp insults and comments about _him_. They cried and begged and pleaded for a miracle, they desire for this torture to end. They don't know how much longer they can bear _his_ wrath and selfish demands.

"We better bring our gifts or else he'll strike us again," someone warned with tremendous fear etched in his voice. He beckoned for all his neighbors to do the same with a flick of his hand but everyone stayed put, still awestruck from the disaster that had demolished their farms, animals, fields, and food. He mumbled something softly before looking out into the ocean, silently expecting for _him_ to rise out of the ocean and spread his terror upon them. But nothing happened. The ocean's mouth did not open to reveal _him._

People moaned in fear of anyway and proceeded to run away from the ocean as fast as they could before anything scaly and monster-like emerges from the depths of the ocean, but unfortunately the ground began to shake in seismic proportions as people were knocked off their feet. The ground trembled dangerously, a quake that sent people running and crying in fear. Many townsfolk held on to each other for dear life as they witnessed the sky suddenly darkening, like a bad omen. Clouds began to roll in threateningly and the wind began to pick up. The ocean began to toss and turn and whirl around vigorously, and as the wind continued to pick up, the oceans tossed angrily, like a bull in a bullfight. The storm was approaching, again. Shrill screams pierced the air as carts and trees bumped into each other.

"Oh no, why is this happening!"

The air was filled with the suffocating salt from the sea that lay adjacent to the town and people couldn't breathe the harsh air that was tainted with salt and rough winds. They all screamed louder, knowing full in their hearts that _he_ is coming, again. Just like he's always have for the past several years. A tormenter that enjoyed inflicting oppression and gained pleasure from pain. And he's going to wreck Chen Tang Pass once again. He is the maestro of the seas, and the conductor of the sky. He can write deadly pieces with immense crescendos that come crashing down and wreaking havoc upon the the earth, or even create soft, diminuendos that give life and fertility to the soil. He was a dragon, literally. Both fierce and graceful, a reptilian creature that slithered elegantly across the ocean and across the sky. His movements were brisk and frightful, and even his appearance alone can strike fear into the people's hearts.

Suddenly, the ocean rose to gigantic heights as the waves crashed down with relentless energy on the shore and opened up in an ascending dastardly whirlpool. Like a demon that broke loose from the pits of Hell, a large, iridescent, azure-and-emerald-scaled dragon rose from the sea, shaking the earth, sea, and the sky. His roar penetrated the air with such passion and lust for murder. His golden eyes sent daggers that pierced right into the souls of the people. Like a ribbon, his body glided across the sky in an intimidating manner.

"Ao Guang!" someone screamed.

"That is I," the dragon smirked wickedly.

At the sound of his voice, people began to scream as loudly as they can, running to the nearest house or building for shelter and protection against the godly Dragon King of the Eastern Seas. Ao Guang glared at the frenzied tiny humans before him and let out an earth-shattering roar in distaste. He growled menacingly and the people instantly stopped screaming. Then silence painted the air as people stared horrifically at the giant dragon looming before them. Their spiraling fear shook them tremendously. They await for the ruthless command he's about to give.

Ao Guang frowned at the humans, enraged that they complained about his storm. A low and upset growl escaped his throat and he snapped at the people to deliver more fear. His brow was furrowed with deep anger. He barred his teeth to show dominance over the people of Chen Tang Pass.

"I give you plenty of rain and winds and this is how you repay me?" he bellowed, flying closer to the people. The people screamed from his approach, speechless from the amount of horror they're experiencing. "Look, your fields have been fed aplenty, haven't they?"

Of course they have, but they're destroyed too, he's coldly and selfishly mocking the people so that gifts would be given to him a payment for his "rain and wind". But the people stood there silent as mice, afraid to anger the dragon even more.

"IMBECILES!" he roared, sending the oceans to toss wildy again to threaten the people.

"P-Please, Bixia, we were certainly most grateful! W-we just didn't expect so much rain in one night. Normally you would-"

"Anjing! If you humans cannot even appreciate my humble gifts, then I will completely wipe out this whole town by sending a flood. You are all lucky that I had been merciful and gracious that I hadn't even lay a destructive claw on your home for the past several years."A white lie, and the King knew that. But nonetheless, he brushed that off and smirked to himself. Oh how the King greatly adored his ability to manipulate the people so easily. As a deity, Ao Guang had immense power, one that he abuses more than he should. Ao Guang squinted at the tiny humans on the shore, inspecting them with a careful golden eye.

"Oh, gracious King, please!"

Ao Guang closed his eyes in contemplation, and for a while, nobody said anything. This silence was burdened and tense, and it made the people highly uncomfortable. Finally, after a few minutes of contemplation, Ao Guang's heavy scaled eyelids opened and he gave an ominous glance to the people.

"Please, my Lord, we have brought gifts, treasures, and food as reparations for our harsh language against you. Please, accept them! We most graciously give them to you," someone offered, bowing deeply with fear to the King. Behind him, several women were pulling carts filled with what's left of the food and along with some of the people's most prized possessions. Some other people stared sorrowfully at their wealth and money going away and their hearts were torn apart. All their years of hard work, and all the rewards they received. When will this torment end? But Ao Guang simply raised a displeased brow at them and threw a heart laugh in response.

"Pathetic," he growled, "I do not seek for such things anymore. I have made a new proposal, and that proposal is that I wish for all your children to be given to me instead." To finish his sentence, he gave them a malevolent smile, pleased to see the horror that grew on the people's faces when their ears picked up on his cruel words. He gave a devilish chuckle and ascended higher into the air. His thunderous laugh echoed throughout the skies, elated at his dominance over these weak humans. People cried and screamed in agony for the nightmare that they endured. Their children as offerings? No, as sacrifices…

* * *

 _(Li Household…)_

"Look at him again, Yin, so powerful. I cannot bear to watch this from the balcony of my home. I am supposed to control and patrol this area, yet here I am standing, just watching all this tragedy unfold before my eyes. Yet, I cannot relinquish my devotion to him," deduced Li Jing, patriarch of the Li family. He stood at his balcony, staring at the massive dragon from the hilltops with incredible resentment. His voice was heavily saturated with deep bitterness. He gritted his teeth in agitation.

A beautiful woman beside him silently peered below to where he's looking. At the sight her hand flew to her mouth as she let out a throaty gasp. Her eyes widened at the scene before her and she shook her head sorrowfully.

Despite being a character built to protect and patrol the area, he is a coward, a big one. He doesn't particularly like being involved in big dramatic situations where death or sacrifice is an option. He'd rather stay in the sidelines and watch, or he prefers to get on everyone's good side so there won't be any "bad blood" or tension between the two parties. He hates getting in trouble because he's unsure of how to get out of it or avoid it. And he is terribly sheepish about it. Overall he'd rather not get involved at all so that no trouble will sprout between him and his opponent. In this case, despite hating the Dragon King, he'd rather not interrupt and have an affiliation with him. As a result of Li Jing's cowardly mind, Chen Tang Pass hasn't been properly protected, and the corrupted Emperor of this nation does not care for Chen Tang Pass. Thus hope seems scarce for this little town by the sea. And death seemed inevitable instead.

Li Jing was also afraid to consult the Jade Emperor, Heaven's Supreme Ruler and Judge, because Ao Guang might have thoughts about killing him as punishment and revenge for reporting him to the Jade Emperor. At the same time, he was extremely faithful in worshiping Ao Guang. He takes pride in his religion. He cannot bear to go against his God. All these negative thoughts clogged up his mind and he harbors them deep in his heart. He's not too proud of it, but his pride for his reputation, and his undying devotion to the Gods is far greater then his care for the people. But then again, none of the people made an effort to consult the Jade Emperor either. Their fear of Ao Guang overpowered their strength to retaliate. And it burdened both the people and Li Jing.

* * *

 _(Chen Tang Pass…)_

"NO! Not our children, PLEASE!" a woman begged as tears gushed out from her eyes like a waterfall. Many mothers cried and begged for their children to not be taken away, and they fell to their knees in reverence to the Dragon King.

"Why?! Please, they're OUR children!"

"Bixia, Buyao!"

As the people continued to cry out in horror, Ao Guang threw a malicious laugh, his chest heaving up and down in pure satisfaction. It was like a task he had to execute, and he enjoyed executing it perfectly. He _loved_ seeing the people freak out and become miserable. It was highly… _thrilling._

"Enough! You shall obey me, and in return, I'll be sure to make your crops and fields flourish abundantly," he snarled heartlessly. "Now, hurry up! Your children belong to me." He gave a piercing glare at the people to emphasize his authority and power. The people cried in anguish as their nightmares animate and their worlds shatter before them. To think, giving your children for a malicious beast? Your heart would be shredded until not a piece of your heart remains. Your life would crash down and all that you have ever loved will be taken away. Your pride, your lineage, your child, taken away from you, from their safe haven, from their protection. It was gut wrenching for the people and sorrow and strife began to boil within their hearts and consume them. And they hadn't a choice.

Ao Guang immediately called for his undersea comrades and a bunch of sea creatures, demons, and animals alike rose from the depths of the sea. Each of them possessed a grotesque appearance and had sinister looking spikes growing from their backs. They each had intense, villainous red eyes. Large teeth protruded from their mouths. Wicked, shrill grunts and growls were emitted from their throats. People screamed and moved behind to wrap their loving arms around their children, refusing to give their children away. All the children began to wail loudly in fear, they shook exceedingly in panic, sobbing in their parents' arms.

"No, NO! PLEASE!"

"Someone, please help!"

"You _can't!_ You simply _can't!"_

Ao Guang watched the families cuddle and hug each other as love was poured out from each parent to their child. Every parent now regretted neglecting their child when they had to work, or scolding them last week for eating all the stored rice, or blamed them for something they didn't do like kicking the ox's feeding trough. They felt horrible for taking their children for granted, and now their children are being taken away.

The Dragon King couldn't stand their loving. It was sickening. It made him want to heave. He let out a disgruntled groan and turned to face his comrades.

Then with his excitement soaring to unbelievable heights, he, with a deafening voice, commanded, "Go! Go! It's time to rise. Bring me at least one child from each household. Bring them to me!" With that, a whole armada of sea demons and monsters raided the area and assaulted each family. They didn't care if they had to rip the parents apart just so that their path to the children are clear. They flew everywhere and outstretched their arms and legs to nab a child. The whole shoreline was swarmed with the colors of death as demon after demon spewed from the abyss of the sea and devoured the whole area with their wrath. With resounding cries, the demons happily snatched children from their parents.

"Bu! Bu! PLEASE, NO! MY CHILD!"

"NO WAIT! PLEASE, NO!"

"ERZI! WO DE ERZI!"

"Oh, _please!_ Have mercy!"

Children after children were lifted into the air, and they were children of all sorts, babies, toddlers, young kids, and even teenagers. Blood sprayed everywhere from parent's arms and backs and chests as they moved to protect their child but only to be slashed and impaled by demonic spikes, teeth, or claws. Children screamed in horror at witnessing the graphic display of their parents' deaths or injuries. They couldn't bear it. And the children's' arms were crushed from the tight grip of the demons. Pain struck the town like a flash of lightning, burning everyone's hearts to ashes.

But Ao Guang watched as a pleased smile grew on his face. It certainly was, _electrifying._

All was lost, hope had been diminished, quietened, squished. Hope seemed like a fantasy, a fairy tale from children's' books. It was unattainable, unreachable. And only chaos and destruction slipped into the town. The people lay there, heartbroken, torn, shattered. The blood of their children cried out to them, shouting endlessly to their parents. Their blood, mixed with their tears, coated the land, a harsh mark branded on the town as a reminder of the day that Ao Guang came and stole the hearts of the town.

All of Chen Tang Pass wore their sorrow as a coat, and bore the crimes of the Dragon King with its mark.

It was hopeless...

Li Jing's heart jumped wildly in response to the kidnap and massacre that unfurled before him, and a dark cloud passed his face. He seethed with intense rage, but deep down, he celebrated that his two other sons were not taken away, and that his whole house and family were not noticed by Ao Guang. His family is safe. He then angrily turned around and walked back inside his house, silently wishing that he had never seen that.

Prayers were sent to Heaven, a fruitless action in truth. Nothing had happened, no miracle, no savior, no hope. And he would come again. He would come again and snatch more children, and in return, he gave them light rain and cool breezes. But none of the families could enjoy Ao Guang's gifts when their houses seemed a little more quiet and a little more empty. Each household was soaked in sorrow and despair. Darkness loomed in every corner, and not a word was spoken since the incident.

 _Just produce more children,_ he had said, ignorant of how distraught the people were.

As all of this disaster was brought upon Chen Tang Pass, three figures in Heaven watched from above with heartache, especially the man with the third eye, for he could see everything clearly, and he was appalled by the scenes that he saw. The man's hand flew to his mouth as he shook his head sadly. The other two figures watched solemnly.

And yet, similarly, another city called Zhaoge, is suffering fatally as well. The city was struck with famine, poverty, inflation, violence, corruption, and hopelessness. Due to the Emperor's negligence for his kingdom, he has left Zhaoge to fend for itself.

The city was so shameful to look at, the people mourned, begged, stole, cried… Not a soul had a spirit left in them. Their hearts were heavy and burdened, and all values and morality has been wastefully lost. Such a depressing sight, both Zhaoge and Chen Tang Pass. Luckily, a special boy is about to be born.

* * *

 _(In Heaven...)_

 **"Erlang Shen… What do you see?"**

"There are no words… My Lord…. Zhaoge is crippled and mangled from Zhou's wrath, people in the city are dying. And Chen Tang Pass… a bloodied and shameful battlefield..."

"Master?" a different voice piped up.

 **"The time has arrived. My student, we have long awaited this moment. The list, take it and go. _Now_. Zhongguo needs salvation… The _Investiture_ must begin."**

"Yes, Master…"

 **"Erlang Shen. You are to remain by his side and guard him at all times. Go as you were, before your ascension to godhood. As _Yang Jian_."**

"Understood."

 **"Zhou will fall, and it shall be most excruciating. His greatest price he has to pay is his shameful defeat. Zhou, we shall meet… soon.**

* * *

 ** _Bixia (_** ** _陛下_** ** _): Your Majesty_**

 ** _Anjing (_** ** _安静_** ** _): Quiet! or Silence! or informally, Shut up!_**

 ** _Buyao (_** ** _不要_** ** _): No/Don't!_**

 ** _Bu (_** ** _不_** ** _): No!_**

 ** _Zhongguo (_** ** _中国_** ** _)is China in Chinese. I doubt that the Chinese people back then called their country "China" because that's the English word, so I'll just use the original name of China. Chen Tang Pass (meaning "Old Pond Pass") is located on the Eastern shore of China. The Li Household is a military fortress located on the outskirts of Chen Tang Pass._**

 ** _NOTE: The three figures at the end are Erlang Shen (guy with the third eye), Jiang Ziya (an Immortal), and Yuanshi Tianzun (the highest deity in Taoism). Bolded letters are also said by the utmost highest gods, not just Nuwa. Comment, review, favorite, follow! Enjoy! :)_**


	3. Chapter 2: The Birth of the Child

**Chapter 2: The Birth of the Child**

 _A child of hope, a child of joy_

 _Is born unto this land_

 _O what disaster he may bring_

 _Or wrath upon his hand?_

 _(At the Li Household…)_

For three years and a little over, Lady Yin held the child in her womb. Such a strange phenomenon drew the attention of the maidservants and workers of the household, and of the village people as well. No woman has ever held a child that long before, and this could only mean one thing: the child was either godly or demonic. Amongst the streets the people did talk about the strange child. Was he the savior they had asked for? Or was he just another monster sent to ravage the lands?

For three years now Ao Guang had been tormenting the people, ruthlessly demanding child sacrifices with maliciousness etched into his heart. And in three years, the people of Chen Tang Pass suffered a great deal. How long more can they bear this pain?

But alas, their fears can be diminished for the child's birth is imminent. And such excitement rang through the long corridors of the Li Household. Maidservants ran about all helter-skelter, squealing like children. Military guards readied themselves in front of the room where Lady Yin was going into labor. Such a precious moment need not any external disturbance, thus protection is vital. The atmosphere was thick with excitement and anticipation.

"It's coming, it's coming!" the servants cried, all rushing to aid their mistress in the birthing process. "The baby is arriving!" Hurriedly they all gathered beside Lady Yin.

Inside the room, Lady Yin was lying on a bed surrounded by many servant girls. Beads of sweat decorating her face and neck as pain erupted throughout her body. As her child is approaching, her heart began to beat tremendously. She was both excited and nervous for his arrival. Behind the servant girls stood her ever so stoic husband, Li Jing, and her two elder sons, Jinzha and Muzha. Both boys were jumping with excitement, as they will have a new brother to play with. But Li Jing stood there like a rock, unmoving, unperturbed. His expression was still and calm, yet it still delivered a very tense message. He was unsure of what to come and was afraid that it may be a demon. How can a child be in a womb that long? It was…not natural. Supernatural, perhaps?

The more he saw his wife in pain from her labor, the more his grip on his hilt increased. There's no telling what may emerge from her womb. Monster, demon, something from Diyu obviously. It could be a curse! He could not shake the uneasy feeling that whatever is going to pop out was going to be highly dangerous and unpredictable. Defensively, he held on to his sword like his life depended on it.

As Lady Yin pushed, her screams echoed throughout the room, sending everyone's hands to their ears. But a scream that shrill surely must've been heard by even the people from the village below. It was deafening! Her face contorted in agony from the degree of pain she felt. Tears cascaded down her face in copious amounts and her face burned with a passionate might. As weak as she may be from her pushing, she was steadfast and remained determined to push him out.

Finally, after one final push and weary heave, something popped out and fell to the ground with an cringeworthy 'squish'. At the sight of it, all the servant girls screamed and shuffled backwards in horror.

"Yaoguai, yaoguai!" they shrieked, pointing their fingers at it. Their eyes widened in terror and they covered their eyes with their hands.

Their cries alerted the on-edge general and With lightning like reflexes, Li Jing impulsively drew his sword and stormed towards whatever the girls were screaming at. "What? Yaoguai?!" He waved his sword at the… _thing_ with vigor.

Lying in the middle of the floor, beside the bed where Lady Yin lay, was a… ball made of flesh? A… meatball? A giant meatball basically.

Everyone in the room stared at the fleshy ball in utter bewilderment. They just couldn't believe that such a thing could come out of a woman. It looked _demonic_.

 _What the hell?!_ Thought Li Jing. He furrowed his brows in complete disbelief.

"My son," Lady Yin gasped, exhausted from her delivery. "My son…" The woman extended her arms forward, as if she wanted to grab her son and hold him close, but her grabbing was futile and air was all she managed.

Li Jing was furious. His whole body trembled in uncontrollable anger. He could feel his face heat up and he let out a low grunt. It was a demon for sure!

"A demon," he said, with bitterness embedded on his tongue. "I can't believe it's a demon!" In his rage, he lashed out with his sword and swung the weapon right at the meatball.

"Laoye, wait, that's our-" Lady Yin interjected. But it was too late his sword came crashing down and made its way through the meatball. Instantaneously, the ball began to split. As it began to unfurl, a blinding light began to pour out and the whole room was illuminated by its light. Sparkles floated all around and flickered here and there. A holy aura emitted from the ball and slowly, the ball transformed into a giant lotus flower. Everyone was engulfed in holy light, and the aura encompassed the room, the courtyard, and the entire house. Suddenly, peace began to fall upon those present in the room. It was truly magical and so enchanting. Everyone began to smile at how breathtaking the light was.

 _Is that… holy light? What did we just witness?_ Li Jing thought to himself as he continued to stare. All his anger and rage slowly ceased and instead, he was overwhelmed with peace. Yet, he didn't understand why he felt that way.

"My son," Lady Yin breathed, smiling gently at what's happening beside her. She carefully tilted her head to witness the event. As she looked, tears trickled down her cheeks and as she laughed, her eyes lit up like scintillating jewels.

Slowly, one by one, the petals unfolded until the sight of a small figure came into view. Nestled softly at the center of the lotus was a little boy, bathed in glorious splendor. Wrapped in red cloth with a single bracelet around his wrist, he lay peacefully. Slowly, his soft eyelids opened. Everyone in the room then began to crowd around him and stared at the strange boy. Li Jing quietly went over and inspected the boy from head to toe. He had the most rosiest cheeks and large, sparkly, charcoal eyes. His ebony hair was pulled into a pair of two buns, while the bottom half of his hair fell to his shoulders in elegant waves. Li Jing also noticed a small red dot that adorned upon forehead. Slowly, the general lifted his eyes upwards and saw the beautiful smile his wife wore on her face. She was glowing and sparkling, almost like an ethereal figure. Suddenly, warmth entered his heart and his hand flew to his chest to clutch it. Such a strange feeling. It's been years since he's ever felt this kind of warmth.

But suddenly, amidst the joy and celebration, the vivacious little boy perked up and jumped in the air and began to walk around the room. Immediately, Li Jing's heart sank in dismay, and he involuntarily reeled backwards in distaste. All his warmth was soon replaced with the same old coldness that conquered his heart.

 _What the? He can… walk? That's my son?!_

"Niang, Die, wo zai zheli!" he chirped, giggling uncontrollably. Without a care in the world, the little boy danced playfully, then rushed to his mother.

 _H-He can… t-talk?!_

Yet, despite his cheery attitude and childish wonder, everyone gawked at the sight of a _walking_ and _talking_ newborn. Was he a baby even? No, but wasn't he supposed to be one? What kind of child emerges from their mother's womb with the ability to talk and walk instantly? He looked like a toddler as opposed to a newborn. All these questions ran through Li Jing's mind, and he just eyed the child with doubt.

"Yes, you are here ," Lady Yin repeated with a grin as she embraced her son in her arms. Without fear at all, Yin was able to snuggle the child. Instead of worry or fear, she was coated in laughter and pure bliss. Not a sense of unease or weariness passed through her at all. She was a volcano of pure joy. Lovingly, she planted a small kiss on her son's head. At this point, Lady Yin seemed to be the only person in the room enthralled by the presence of her new son.

In disbelief, Li Jing growled, "No, no. This… this isn't a child. This isn't our son! How can our son do… _that?"_ He motioned his hands at the boy in disgust. "This is a demon, a monster. He's a demon-child!"

"No! You're wrong. He's our son!" she cried, defensively hugging her son. "And he will do great things."

All her husband could do was send a condescending glare towards his new son. But the child simply giggled and floated out of his mother's arms. He levitated slowly towards his father, then mischievously reached out and tugged on his father's beard, earning a round of laughter in the room, but earning a disgusted grunt from the general.

Unexpectedly, there was yet another bright flash and right before them, a figure appeared at their balcony. He was enshrined in magnificent light and perched atop a giant crane. In one hand he held a magical whisk and in the other, he held a giant hoop and a scarlet sash. To everyone, he delivered a warm smile and edged closer to the couple.

"Greetings," he said, "I am Taiyi Zhenren, and I come bearing great news." As he spoke, everyone listened intently. Why is there an Immortal Sage standing before them?

"That child you just bore shall be named **Nezha** , and he is to be my pupil. Due to his birth, the prophecy has now began to be fulfilled. Your child is no ordinary child. He is to become a powerful warrior and a hero to us all! But heed my warning, take caution with this child. His actions may become highly unpredictable. And if not disciplined correctly, he may bring devastation to this land." The Sage spoke with such tranquility on his lips as he peered down at the people below.

"But fear not," he smiled, motioning for Nezha to come over, "I will ensure that this child brings only salvation. Here with me are two legendary weapons for him to wield according to his will: Armillary Sash and Universe Ring. Take this, child, and put them to good use." And with that, Nezha was given the two weapons.

"Wow," he beamed at the weapons before him. As soon as his fingers laced around the sash and ring, they clung to him immediately, as if acknowledging him as their master, then danced around him spasmodically. Nezha let out a little cheer of excitement and ran around with boundless energy, eager to use his new toys.

"Whoa slow down, di," cautioned Jinzha, the eldest Li son. With arms extended, he held back the small child before he began to ram himself into something due to over excitement.

"Nezha," his mother called, jerking her head towards the old Sage. Nezha gasped in understanding then skipped cheerfully and bowed humbly before his master. Taiyi Zhenren nodded in reply, pleased at how well behaved his student already is.

"Xiexie, Taiyi Shifu," he said. But as everyone was in a celebratory mood and circling the gifted child, Li Jing stood a little behind everyone. He just couldn't find it in him to accept this child as his. He didn't want to. As his gaze fell upon his son, he couldn't help but let a cloud of distastefulness wash over him. His expression darkened greatly and he scoffed sourly at everyone. He was displeased at all of this. Everything was going fine until this child came along. With the government corrupted, and a mad dragon king enslaving Chen Tang Pass, there was now an additional problem that need to be dealt with: Nezha. With a deep sigh, he slowly walked over to his wife and threw her a disheartening look. Lady Yin's expression softened and she reached and wrapped her arm around his arm in consolation and encouragement.

"It's okay," she mouthed, "he's going to be a great son." But all the general could do was discreetly roll his eyes.

Little Nezha then bounded over to his parents and wrapped his arms around them in a forceful yet loving embrace. He giggled loudly and buried his face in their chests. Lady Yin gave a gentle chuckle in reply but Li Jing simply forced a smile.

It's not that he _didn't like_ his new son, it's the fact that he was born in such an _unconventional_ way. That was what disturbed him and sent a chill down his spine. He couldn't come to terms with that fact. Yet deep down he wanted to love the arrival of his son, but somehow, he wasn't happy at all. He didn't understand why he wasn't as happy as the others, or why he felt so empty after his birth. Yet, he was still there amongst his family and servants, celebrating aimlessly.

After a bit of chatting, everyone started to disperse and the Sage took his leave for Tian, or Heaven. After this miraculous moment, nobody could sleep for the night, for this beautiful yet strange child brought many questions and concerns about the future of their home, town, and country all together. Everybody's minds were swirling with thoughts about the miracle that happened. Nobody could put this to rest. From this moment on, this little boy was going to bring quite the new life to the entire Li Household.

* * *

 _ **D** **iyu (**_ ** _地狱_** _ **): Hell/Underworld**_

 _ **Yaoguai (**_ ** _妖怪_** _ **): Demon/Monster, kind of like Youkai from Japanese mythology**_

 _ **Niang, Die [pronounced Di-ye] wo zai zheli (**_ ** _娘, 爹, 我在这里_** _ **): Mother, father, I am here!**_

 _ **Laoye (**_ ** _老爷_** _ **): Lord/Master**_

 _ **Di (**_ ** _弟_** _ **): Lil' bro**_

 _ **Xiexie (**_ ** _谢谢_** _ **): Thank You**_

 _ **Shifu (**_ ** _师父_** _ **): Master/Teacher (Like sensei)**_

 _ **Armillary Sash (**_ ** _浑天绫_** _ **)**_

 _ **Universe Ring (**_ ** _乾坤圈)_**

 ** _Also, the Chinese names of the characters are:_** 哪吒 (Nezha), 李靖 (Li Jing), 殷氏 (Lady Yin), 木吒 (Muzha), 金吒 (Jinzha), 太乙真人 (Taiyi Zhenren), 女娲 (Nuwa), and 敖廣 (Ao Guang).

 _ **NOTE: The start of Li Jing's hatred for his son is very important, so take note. Also, I know I didn't explain the powers of Armillary Sash and Universe Ring but don't worry, we get to explore that together, with our little hero. Comment, review, favorite, follow! Enjoy! :)**_


End file.
